


Take it Like He Would

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fantasizing, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Valentine lusts for Jace, settles for the next best thing.





	Take it Like He Would

**Author's Note:**

> Written as requested!  
> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          “Jonathan, this is a nice place,” Valentine told his son once they walked through the apartment door. 

          Walking towards the kitchen, Sebastian tossed his father's cuffs from the cabin in Idris onto the clean, granite countertop. “You can call me Sebastian. We want it to be believable amongst the others, don’t we?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

          Walking idly away from the front door towards the main living space, Valentine said as he ran a soft hand over chair in front of him, “Your given name is Jonathan. That is what I will call you, son.”

          Seb cocked his head to the side probably considering if now was another bad time to discuss his father's terrible parenting. Instead, Sebastian moved towards the fridge, opening it for a bottle of water. “Very well.”

There was a drawn out pause where they watched each other’s moves, making sure the other wouldn’t do anything to harm each other. Valentine survived the Clave and their appalling attempt at torturing him. Now, if he endured one night with his son where neither were chained up and neither died by the hand of the other, he would call it a success. The only person— mundane, Shadowhunter, Downworlder and demon— who had ever scared him before with their power, was his son.

          Breaking the silence, Valentine walked towards the kitchen trying to lighten the tense mood. “You look good, Jonathan. You’ve become a man. I’m glad to see you so… alive.”

          Face void of feeling, Sebastian looked up towards his father, any sign of emotion gone from his face. “You’ve forgotten, this is not my face nor my body.”

          Shaking his head, Valentine rested his hand on the granite island in front of him. The thin slab of rock was the only thing separating them. “I did not. I like the look you’ve went for,” he said with a quick nod towards Sebastian's body. 

          “You do?” Sebastian asked with a small smile. 

          Valentine nodded with a reassuring hum. He liked it  _ very _ much. 

          Smile still present, Sebastian turned around. “Hungry?” he asked, taking out fish from the refrigerator and vegetable oil from the cabinet below him. “I’ve learned how to make a wonderful bouillabaisse. Isabelle Lightwood seemed to enjoy it.”

          Valentine walked nonchalantly over towards him. He took that moment to look at his son from his side. His blonde hair, similar hight, same blue eyes. He’ll do just fine. “Not for anything you’ll make.” When Sebastian stepped back from the counter with a nod, Valentine scooped a hand around his son’s clothed cock. 

Under his gaze, with wide eyes, Sebastian stepped back. Valentine gauged his reaction. He hadn’t turned into a ball of Hell yet, nor had he thrown Valentine to the ground in hatred. He  _ needed _ this. He’d waited so long. His son wasn’t the obvious choice, but his new body was exactly what Valentine was looking for— what his body craved. Just like the other boy he used to take care of all that time ago. 

Valentine took a hesitant step towards his son. “Jonathan,” he whispered, a hand held out in front of him. “Jonathan,” he said again, stronger. “Let me touch you. No one will ever touch you the way I will.”

          Sebastian lurched backwards, eyes narrowing. “Don’t  _ say _ that.”

          Valentine took a step forward, hand still reaching outward. “Don’t you want this for  _ once _ in your life?”

Valentine saw the switch in his son’s emotions. “My sister loves me!” Sebastian shouted. Valentine felt heat starting to radiate off Sebastian’s pale, white skin. “She  _ does _ .”

Despite the change in temperature, Valentine pushed on. He shook his head. “No. She doesn’t. Not like that. She will never touch you the way I will.”

          Sebastian furiously shook his head as he backed into the counter. Valentine took a step closer. “Jonathan, I know how to make you feel good. I promise. I’m your father, would I ever lie to you?”

Sebastian held out his hands. “You told me you loved me, then you sent me to Edom! You lied to me back then.”

          The older male jerked his head back. Voice still soft he replied, “If I could hold the soul sword and tell you how much I love you, I would, Jonathan. Let me  _ prove  _ it to you.” This time when he stepped forward, Sebastian had nowhere to go. Valentine knew his son could hurt him if he really pleased to. He grunted, frustration setting in. “We could do this the hard way, or the easy way.”

          His son’s face softened into a frown. “You really love me?”

          Nodding, Valentine took another step closer, now directly in front of Sebastian. They were close enough for Valentine to feel Sebastian's breath. “I do.” 

With a firm hand, Valentine placed his hand on Sebastian’s dick, clothes separating the skin-on-skin contact. When his son didn’t pull back again, Valentine took it as acceptance and rubbed a gentle hand up and down the covered length. When he looked up at Sebastian’s face, he looked stunned and with a small nod, Valentine removed his hand. 

“Strip for me, Jonathan.” 

          Sebastian pushed away from the counter in front of his father, almost face-to-face. 

“Turn around; back towards me.”

          When he turned around as instructed, Sebastian asked, “Like this, father?”

“Don’t speak,” the older Shadowhunter demanded. “Don’t say a single  _ word _ .”

          Sebastian squared his shoulders at his father’s harsh words, but didn’t reply. Instead, he kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his brown, unzippered jacket and tossed it on the counter next to him.

          “Move your hips.” A rush of excitement ran through Valentine as he saw the blonde boy start swaying his body. He allowed his mind to wander to another young blonde boy with blue eyes. Valentine thought of Jace’s back muscles and imagined how they would look while he pulled off his shirt just like the boy in front of him now. 

His son moved back and forth, trying to keep a steady rhythm and Valentine appreciated his efforts even if Sebastian didn’t fully understand why. When Sebastian pulled down his black pants and boxers in one go, Valentine’s breath caught. Did Jace’s body look like this? Did his ass look just as round and plump?

Angel, he wanted to find out.

But he couldn’t. Not right now.

Valentine took a few steps towards his son. “Jonathan, your body is beautiful.” He brought his hand up to Sebastian’s ass cheeks and circled his hand on the delicate skin. Then, using his other hand, he separated his cheeks to reveal a red, puckering hole. Valentine sucked in air sharply as his eyes completely ravished his son’s asshole. Jace must look like this too, but better. “Oh, Jonathan. My cock is aching to be inside you.” He ran a finger down his crack and watched as Sebastian’s hole clenched. Jace’s hole would be beautiful. 

          Above him, Sebastian gasped and leaned into his touch. It was comforting to know that his son was willingly giving himself over. Valentine was pleased, however, it was the wrong son, it was the other he truly wanted. 

Pulling himself back up, Valentine unzipped his pants. “Suck me, Jonathan.” 

          Turning around, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Father, I don’t—” 

          Valentine frowned and stared at his son. “I said  _ don’t speak, Jonathan _ . Now get on your knees,put my cock in your mouth and suck.” The older Shadowhunter held the younger one’s gaze until Sebastian slowly went down on his knees. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he allowed himself to think back to Jace. If he were here right now—if he were the one on his knees in front of him— the things Valentine would do to him… The amount of pleasure he would get by just looking at him, at his ass,dick and perfect Shadowhunter body would be overwhelming and his strained cock twitched at the thought alone. “Jonathan,” he said still in his daydream, “pull me out and put your hot mouth on me.” 

Looking down, Valentine watched as Sebastian—his Jace— pulled his cock free from confinement. He could feel the heaviness in his son’s burning hands. When Sebastian looked up through his eyelashes for a small confirmation, Valentine felt a wave of pleasure pulse through his body. He gave a small nod and the blonde-haired boy leaned in closer giving an experimental lick. 

Valentine’s breath hitched as Sebastian angled his dick up towards his lips. Then, he took the head of his father’s cock into his mouth and Valentine’s eyes rolled back. It had  been  _ way _ too long.

_           Jace’s _ mouth was so warm, so tight around his hard cock. It sent shivers down his spine and straight into his cockhead. Looking back down now, Valentine didn’t want to miss a single second of this. He slipped a hand into Sebastian’s hair and tugged, a small groan being pulled from his son’s mouth. “Good, Jonathan. Take more. I know I’m big, but I need you to take all of it.”

          Sebastian held onto him as he shimmied his head down, taking him further. Valentine groaned and fucked up into the blonde boys mouth, a chokingly tight feeling surrounded him. 

Sebastian pulled off with a cough before sucking him back in. When Sebastian stilled his bobbing head to look up at his father, Valentine’s cock jumped inside his mouth. He grabbed with both hands onto Sebastian’s hair and started to rock his hips into the hot, wet cave. 

          Thrusting deeper, he felt Sebastian struggle to control his gag reflex, but that didn’t stop him. All he cared about was the blonde hair in his hands, his cock deep inside  _ Jace’s _ mouth. He wanted to feel the struggle inside him, the tightness of his virgin hole around him because he was waiting for his adopted father. 

He watched as Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut, no calmer than before. “Has Edom taught you nothing, Jonathan?” he asked in between grunts. When he finally pulled out, he watched as several strings of saliva fell from the tip of his cock, still connected to Sebastian’s mouth. “You told me back in Idris that you could handle the physical pain; that you  _ enjoyed  _ it. All I’m giving you, Jonathan, it’s what you said you wanted.”

          His son wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Valentine looked down at him with questioning eyes. With a scratchy voice, Sebastian said, “What makes you think I didn’t enjoy it, father?”

Valentine smirked, not disappointed that his son broke his no-speaking rule. He would get punished for that later. “Stand,” he demanded. 

          He watched Sebastian stand on shaky legs less than a foot from him. Valentine’s heart clenched as he focused on the blonde hair and the blue eyes. They’re weren’t exactly the correct shade and didn’t have that beautiful speck of gold, but they’d do for now until he could have the real thing. 

With one hand, Valentine pushed his son to face the other way, driving his already heated body into the countertop. He thrusted his other hand onto Sebastian’s back and pushed until his chest and stomach laid on the cold granite. 

          Sebastian grunted and positioned himself better, spreading his legs for easier access. 

          “Beautiful, Jonathan. You look so good like this: bent over and ready for my hard cock.”

          A soft mewl of approval slipped from Sebastian’s mouth and Valentine grinned over how well his experiment was going. If he and his son survived this horror with the Clave, maybe they could have more father/son bonding time. If Jace wasn’t available, of course.

The blonde hair stood proudly in a messed up chaos from Valentine’s finger’s earlier and he wanted to see his grip on it again, pulling so hard that Sebastian's head would have to be thrown back. 

          He ran an experimental finger down Sebastian’s crack and hole. It clenched around the air and Valentine’s insides swirled in hunger as he watched.

          Sebastian’s skin was painfully dry. It was not conducive to a good fuck, so Valentine looked around the kitchen. When he spotted it, he grabbed the slippery oil bottle that stood next to Sebastian’s head. 

          When he drizzled it onto Sebastian’s ass, the blonde boy jumped in response. Valentine thought of how beautiful it would be if Jace did that— when Jace did that.

Because he  _ would _ have Jace.

Caught up in his head, Valentine moaned as he crabbed his cock and rubbed it against Sebastian’s oiled hole. “You made me so hard, Jonathan. You’re doing so well for me.”

          Taking a small step back, Valentine watched his finger circle against the oiled hairs surrounding Sebastian’s hole. His son pushed back against his finger and Valentine abolished him, sliding it in with quick momentum. 

          With a small hiss, Sebastian arched his back, allowing the finger to slide in deeper. 

          Promptly, Valentine started pumping his finger inside of the tight ring of muscle. It was incredibly tight and he couldn't wait to feel how satisfying it would feel clenching strongly around his hard dick— how good Jace would feel. 

Twisting his finger with each thrust, Sebastian was pushed forward slightly. Valentine steadied himself with his other hand, as he rested it on Sebastian’s lower back. His mind wondered. He needed to be inside the blonde boy soon. He needed to  _ feel Jace  _ or he’d cum before the end.

          Valentine added another finger and began scissoring them to open him up, preparing him for something much larger, his actions getting harder with each move. Sebastian was fairly calm until Valentine twisted his fingers slightly. Below him, the blonde boy’s hips jerked with a loud whimper, the muscles surrounding Valentine’s fingers clenched tightly.

          “Father, please,” Sebastian groaned, pushing his ass back further. “More.  _ Again _ .”

Eyebrows scrunched and heart suddenly clenching, the older Shadowhunter moved his hand from Sebastian’s lower back and slapped one of his ass cheeks. The younger’s body was jerked forward with a small yelp. “I said no talking, Jonathan,” he growled.

Valentine drew his fingers out. Bad behavior receives no reward. Jace would be better than this, he knew he would.

He took his cock into his hand and lined himself up against his son’s hole, instead of Jace’s. Swiftly, he pushed in, with no more prep other than the two fingers and a drizzling of cooking oil.

          Sebastian cried out as Valentine filled him deeply. His hands were gripping at the granite, desperate to hold something to help through the pain. “Fu—” Sebastian cut himself off. 

          Raising an eyebrow and gripping a handful of Sebastian’s hair pulling his head back, Valentine kept a calm composure despite the incredible pressure surrounding his cock. “What did you say?” His son shook his head vigorously below him, eyes closed and movements limited from his hand. “I thought so,” he growled, hand still gripping the the blonde hair as he moved his hips, no longer wanting to draw this out.

Groaning, Valentine felt just how tight  _ Jace _ actually was, it was incredible. The heat around him, the tightness clenched down—  _ Jace’s _ body was perfect. The roundness of his ass, the sight when his cock disappeared inside him, and the sweat glistening off his pale body;  each moment so much better, so much more pleasurable. 

Valentine pushed his dick in even further. “Jonathan,” he grunted, “You’re taking my huge cock so well. So well, Ja—Jonathan.” Valentine’s grip on Sebastian’s hair tightened, pulling his head back again. The younger man moaned as his head was yanked backwards, throat exposed, body arched and eyes screwed shut.

Valentine watched his dick pump into his son, he had the the perfect view. If only he could capture it with a video or photo, but his phone was taken from him when he was captured and Sebastian’s was not in view. Maybe next time.

          Thrusting into him at a fast pace, he heard Sebastian moaning below him. Valentine thought his body was in an awkward position and wondered how he could actually enjoy it like that? But he had been to hell and back— literally.  _ Everything _ had to be more enjoyable than hell.

When those blue eyes turned up into his line of sight, Valentine felt the pool of pleasure flutter in his stomach and he knew he was close. He ran his nails down the pale back and watched as scratch marks formed into little red lines. His son whimpered and fluttered his eyes closed.

          After a few more thrusts, Valentine felt his orgasm hit him like a truck and he doubled over, chest against Sebastian’s back. Each wave ran through him as he emptied into Sebastian’s awaiting hole. 

          Sebastian brought a hand down to himself and started furiously jack off.  As Valentine pulled out, he groaned from the loss and pushed the cum out of his ass. Valentine watched fascinated as the still-warm cum ran down the insides of his thighs just as Sebastian came with a shout, staining the wooden cabinet door. 

When Sebastian straightened up and turned around, Valentine tucked himself back in and zipped his pants up. 

          Sebastian’s eyes were looking into his. “You  _ do _ love me.”

Forcing a smile, Valentine nodded. “I told you I did,  _ Jonathan _ .”

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.


End file.
